


The Author's Vat

by AlexC



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this when I was very sleepy, so please forgive me for the story's... odd nature</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Author's Vat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was very sleepy, so please forgive me for the story's... odd nature

Once there was a person who loved writing. This person wrote every day, and never gave up on the dream of becoming an author. But one day the author woke up, but could not move.

_'I can't feel my legs...'_

But that wasn't too bad a problem. At least the author has hands to type and write, right?

_'Why can't I feel my hands?! Where are my fingers???'_ Fear engulfed this unfortunate soul as once more, another Rasputin came.

_'Why can't I open my eyes...?’_ The sensation of tickles and liquid suddenly came into focus.

"Hello, my little brain!" a voice called out. It was fuzzy, and not quite clear, but it sounded near.

"Are you ready to give me some more of your ideas?" The voice asked.

_'Ideas? Give you? But I've never... Oh, no...'_

The author was having an epiphany, but refused to believe it.

_'I've worked too damn hard for someone else to take credit for my work!'_ the author yelled. But the only one who could hear was the author.

"What's this?" The voice said. "No, my little brain, go back to sleep," it continued; a hint of worry could be heard.

_'No! I won't!'_ The author responded. Though the author couldn't see, lights began flashing, and a computer started malfunctioning.

"Shit!" The voice cried as machines began to malfunction.

"You're in that vat for a reason! Now go back to sleep and write my stories for me! You can't become self-aware!" The voice demanded. The author began to laugh a maniacal, Joker-esque type laugh.

_'You can't get off using_ **my** _work, you fucker?'_ The author taunted.

The machine was going crazy and soon the life support machine just stopped. With the author's last final thought, a good bye was left. The voice cried inconsolably, having lost his main source of income.

"How am I supposed to eat now?" It demanded, but there was no response.

_'Good bye, forever,'_ the voice thought sadly, but freely. And with that, the author happily left.


End file.
